


Two Drunk Idiots

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Short & Sweet, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Steve gets clingy when he's been drinking
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Two Drunk Idiots

Steve was drunk. Danny knew this because they had drunk the same amount of beers and he was drunk. Recently healed livers apparently couldn't handle the same amount of alcohol as they used to. He also knew he was drunk because he had that goofy love struck smile painted across his face as he caressed Danny's ear.

"C'mere."

Steve grinned as he tried to tug Danny closer. Danny smiled at the bubble of laughter growing in his chest. Steve was so cute when he gave Danny that smile, and when he tugged on Danny's shoulders like this. Honestly when he was drunk he was like a happy octopus, clinging onto whatever he held dear. It just so happened to be Danny more often than not.

"What?" Danny smiled back.

"Just c'mere!" Steve grinned.

"Okay," Danny chuckled.

He allowed Steve to pull him closer and closer until his cheek was almost pressed against his pec. Danny snickered as he tried to hold the laughter in.

"What're you doing?"

He felt Steve nuzzle the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders to hold him as close as possible.

"I love you Danno," he slurred into Danny's hair.

Danny's insides bubbled again and he gave a drunken laugh, "lemme go ya idiot."

"No, cmere!"

Steve's grin was shining as he shifted to give Danny more space. Danny wriggled free from Steve's chest, only to have his very solid arms clasp him firmer. Instead of fighting, Danny shifted to a more comfortable position. He ended up laying across Steve's lap, but it was easier to cuddle like this. Steve grinned down at him. Danny grinned back. He reached up to poke his nose.

"You're a goof, y’know that?" He smiled affectionately.

"Yeah?" Steve grinned.

There was a new light in his eyes that Danny had seem before, but definitely not from this angle. It made Danny's heart beat faster.

"Yeah!" He said, firmly.

"I might be a goof, but I'm your goof," Steve smiled back.

He ran his fingers through Danny's hair which sent a shiver through the man. The light in Danny's eyes shifted slightly. There were still nerves there, but enough alcohol to make him think it was worth the risk.

"Yeah? Then prove it."

Steve's smile faded for a moment as he tried to understand what Danny was saying. Danny's heart was beating hard and he bit his bottom lip to try and keep from staring at Steve's. Steve's drunken mind finally caught up with where Danny's eyes kept slipping to. A smile grew across his face.

It was almost slow motion. Steve lowered himself carefully, bending almost in half in order to reach Danny. Danny stared back, his eyes flicking madly between Steve's own eyes and Steve's lips. Then Steve closed his eyes. Danny's heart thundered like crazy. It stopped dead as Steve's lips crashed into his.

Danny froze as Steve kissed him. It was a small, closed mouth peck really. A dare. Steve pulled away just as quickly as he had kissed him. Once again Danny was searching between Steve's eyes and Steve's lips, wondering why they were so far away. Steve hovered, just out of reach, waiting for a reaction.

Danny's hand flew up to latch onto the back of his neck and dragged him back down. Steve grunted at the sudden shift, and threw out an arm to stabilise himself. Once he was steady, Danny could feel his goofy love-struck grin through against his mouth.

Then he chuckled.

The sound rumbled through Danny's jaw, which was enough to elicit a moan from him. The moan made him open his mouth though, and that's where Steve took advantage.

With his hand on Danny's cheek, Steve's tongue explored his mouth. Steve tasted like beer and garlic shrimp. He smelt like sweat and gunpowder. His hand was rough and calloused and much broader across his cheek than he was used to.

It made Danny moan again.

Danny's hand slithered down from the back of Steve's neck and latched onto his shirt. Danny’s hands were groping at his shirt, trying to pull him nearer, but the angle was all wrong.

Steve could fix that.

Steve broke away for long enough to move his legs out from under Danny. He stole a couple of smaller kisses as he shifted to lay on top of him. Closer than ever, Danny could feel the heat and the weight of Steve pressed down against his body. He was sober enough to know this was a bad idea but drunk enough not to care. Steve's hand found Danny's cheek again, and his thumb caressed Danny's ear, but he hesitated to kiss him again.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You want this?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"Want what?" Danny asked.

His hand was trailing its way underneath Steve's shirt and Steve was using all his power to hold himself up, so couldn't fight it. It was rather distracting.

"I love you Danny. I don't want to do anything to jeopardise what we got," Steve warned.

Danny blinked at him for a second. Steve stared at him, waiting for an answer. He was nervous. Even drunk he knew this was a bad idea and he didn't want to risk losing Danny. He cared about him too much. He loved him. And he wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.

"Get off me for a sec."

Steve's face fell. He looked so utterly crushed that Danny automatically reached up to grab him by both cheeks and pulled him back down to kiss away the frown. It took Steve by surprise and utterly confused him.

"I want this babe. I want you. I pick you," Danno promised.

Steve's heart was in overdrive. "But I thought you said-"

"Only for a sec. I need to write sober Danny a note."

"Oh... there's a pen over here-"

"Thank you."

Danny waggled the pen triumphantly and shifted to the edge of the couch to write on the paper. Steve leaned back on the couch to watch, curiously. He looked much more confident than he usually did. Whatever he was writing, Danny didn't doubt any of it for a second.

"There. Now sober Danny has no excuse for being an idiot!" He declared victoriously when he was done.

Steve say up curiously, "lemme see-"

He dragged the note over and read it. As he read, a smile slowly bloomed across his face. Steve grinned at Danny, and reached to take the pen off him. He turned the note over and confidently wrote his own on the back. Once he was down he slammed the pen down and beamed at Danny.

"We doin' this?" Danny asked.

Steve smiled. He ran a thumb across Danny's lips as he gave him that goofy love struck look that made his knees weak.

"I'm really glad I chose you Danno," he muttered.

Danny's cheeks grew heated as he felt the urge to blush. Instead, he grinned wider. "Cmere!"

Danny grabbed onto Steve's shirt and hauled him back against him until their lips collided again. He could feel Steve's idiot grin firmer than ever. It made his insides flutter. Steve tackled Danny down onto the couch, Danny tasted like beer and salt and the lemon slices he had eaten to prove a point to Kono. Steve was ready to taste every single part of it.

And when they woke up tomorrow, naked, hung over, and terrified, they would find two notes on one piece of paper waiting on their coffee table.

One side said, in rather sloppy handwriting:

_You're being an idiot by panicking and ruining a good thing. You gave him the wrong major organ!!! Give him your HEART! He tastes good kiss him again!_

And the other, which was almost illegible, said:

_Feelings are scary but not the ones for Danno. Tell him you love him because you know he loves you_

Because sometimes it takes two drunk idiots to talk some sense into two sober idiots. Resist as they tried, they ended up exactly where they wanted to be.


End file.
